From Time to Time
by AllyYoko
Summary: Ein Mädchen verschwinden im Verwunschenen Wald.Was hat das für die Rumtreiber zu bedeuten und was hat Snape damit zu tun?SSxRL später SBxRL
1. … I begin to wonder

**From Time to Time…**

… **I begin to wonder**

Titel: From time to time - I begin to wonder  
Teil: 1/x  
Autor: AllyYoko  
Email: (spamschutz, mexx einfach weg)  
Rating: PG-13  
Thema: Harry Potter  
Zeit: Schulzeit von James, Sirius etc.  
Warnung: noch keine aber später Shonen-Ai bis Yaoi  
Pairing 1: noch keines  
Pairing 2: SSxRL /SBxRL/LExJP  
Disclaimer: Beinahe alles Chara hier sind von J.K.Rowling und gehören dementsprechend nicht mir ( siehe Profil )

Characterpics: http/animexx.4players.de/fanfic?docmodusstartseite&ff95651&relink2Ffanfic2F3Fdocmodus3Dautorliste26autor3D15811

Wieder zu spät.

So schnell er konnte lief er durch die Gänge der Schule, dabei war er nicht einmal fertig angezogen. Seine Krawatte hin noch lose um seinen Hals und als er scharf um die Ecke bog musste er sie mit einer Hand festhalten, da sie fast von seiner Schulter rutschte.

Endlich erreichte er den Gang und zu seinem Erschrecken war die Tür schon geschlossen.

Mit einem Anflug von schlechter Laune klopfte er deshalb und trat mit gesenktem Haupt ein und war dabei so demütig wie es nur ging.

Als jedoch die gewohnten Worte „ Wieder zu spät Mr.Black? 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" nicht kamen, sah der junge Schüler auf und stellte fest, dass McGonagall gar nicht im Raum war.

Er eilte zu seinem Platz und sah sich noch einmal um, ob er nicht irgendwo seine Lehrerin in Katzengestalt übersehen hatte.

Doch wie es aussah, waren sie wirklich lehrerlos. „ Wo ist McGonagall?" fragte er seinen Sitznachbarn, der auch gleichzeitig einer seiner besten Freunde darstellte.

„ Scheinbar gibt es irgendwelche Probleme" der dunkelblonde Junge sah besorgt drein. Momentan war wieder Vollmond was bedeutete, dass Remus so und so schon übersensibel war und überall Gespenster sah. Wenn dann ihre Hauslehrerin mit Abwesenheit glänzte, was wirklich nicht zu ihr passte, war Remus schon kurz vor einer Panikattacke.

Mit gewohnter Routine klopfte er auf die Schulter des Jüngeren und sah ihn fröhlich an. „ Mach dir keine Sorgen Moony. Vielleicht hat sie ja nur verschlafen"

Schon als er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte verfluchte er sich für seine Worte. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass er bei einer Mondfinsternis einen Sonnenbrand bekam, als dass Minerva McGonagall zu spät kam.

Glücklicherweise war Remus wie es schien so übernächtigt um diesen Fakt zu bedenken und nickte halbherzig. „ Ja, wahrscheinlich" murmelte er und sah dann wieder auf seine Notizen, nutze die Zeit um noch mal zu wiederholen, was sie in der letzten Stunde gelernt hatten.

Durch den plötzlichen Entzug von Aufmerksamkeit drehte er sich nach hinten um und lehnte sich halb auf den Tisch seines hinteren Nachbarn.

„ Hey" grüßte er seinen Freund und erntete einen skeptischen Blick. Oder besser, sein Outfit erntete ihn.

„ Deine Krawatte ist etwas lose findest du nicht?" fragte James und rieb sich mit einem gähnen über seine Augenringe. „ Wieso kommst du nie aus dem Bett Black?" fragte er und verschränkte dann die Arme auf dem Tisch um sein Kinn darauf zu betten.

Mit einem leisen Knurren knotete sich Sirius die Krawatte. Als er jedoch sah, wie müde James war musste er wieder grinsen.

„ Das sagt gerade der Richtige. Geistig liegst du doch noch im Bett" lachte er. „ Ich bin wenigstens wach." – „ Du bist ja auch noch jünger, da kann man die ganze Nacht lang aufbleiben" erwiderte James und schloss entspannt die Augen.

„ Du bist 2 Monate älter als ich." der Schwarzhaarige zog eine Schnute und beobachtete den Brillenträger dabei, wie er sich in seine Arme kuschelte und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Beinahe hätte er sich nun zu Peter gewandt um mit diesem zu reden, als er einen bösen Blick von Lily fing, der zu schreien schien. „ Denk gar nicht dran. Dreh dich um und lern!"

Diesem guten Rat folgte er dann auch lieber, jedoch nicht bevor Lily James mit ihrem Zauberstab wach gepiekst hatte.

Er beschloss die Chance doch lieber zu nutzen und zog unauffällig Remus' Notizen etwas weiter zu sich. Aus irgendeinem ihm unverständlichen Grund hatte Moony immer viel bessere und ausführlichere Mitschriften als er selbst.

Und aus dem gleichen ihm unerfindlichen Grund hatte der Werwolf auch immer bessere Noten. Wie machte er das nur?

Bevor er weiter über diese und andere Fragen, die die Welt bewegten nachdenken konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine mehr als zerstreute Frau kam herein gestürmt.

„ Entschuldigt meine Verspätung. Ich wurde aufgehalten." die junge Lehrerin sah genau so übernächtigt aus wie James und Remus, nur dass man es bei den Jungs gewohnt war.

Normalerweise war Minerva eine sehr gefasste und strenge Lehrerin. Deswegen war sie auch bemüht ihre Wertvorstellung was Hausaufgaben, Benehmen und Pünktlichkeit anging an die Schüler weiterzugeben. Eigentlich war sie eine sehr junge Lehrerin, aber man schätze sie um einiges Älter als sie war.

Dadurch das sie immer so steif war, dachte man nicht wirklich eine Frau in den 30ern vor sich zu haben, sondern vielmehr eine in den späten 40ern.

Bei dem ungewöhnlichen Anblick der ihnen ihre Lehrerin bot wurde diese von fragenden Blicken durchbohrt.

Ob sie diese falsch wertete oder einfach nur ignorierte war nicht klar zu erkennen. Eindeutig war nur, dass sie darauf nicht mit Worten reagierte, sondern einfach ihre Fassung wieder fand und den Unterricht binnen 5 Minuten zum laufen gebrachte.

Der Trick funktionierte und keiner der Schüler verschwendete noch einen Gedanken an ihre leicht zerknitterte dunkelblaue Robe, oder ihre Frisur, die bei ihrem eintreffen dem Wort „ Zerstört" sehr nahe kam.

Die Stunde verging entsprechend schnell, sodass Sirius beschloss mit seinen Freunden in die Große Halle zu gehen um dort noch einige Reste des Frühstücks für sich zu beanspruchen.

„ Was, denkt ihr, war heute mit Professor McGonagall los?" kam es von besorgt von Lily, die in letzter Zeit immer öfter bei ihnen rumhing. Er hatte irgendwie den Verdacht, dass sie und James eine gewisse Art von Interesse für einander hatten.

Obwohl man das nicht mehr wirklich Verdacht nennen konnte, so wie beide rumflirteten.

Peter, Remus und er selber waren allerdings gut darin, dass einfach mal zu ignorieren. Es war nicht ihre Angelegenheit und vor allem, keiner wollte es zu seiner Angelegenheit werden lassen.

James überlegte ein wenig. Durch seine Müdigkeit hatte er mehr an sein schönes weiches Bett gedacht, als an seine Lehrerin, die ihn statt einem netten Schläfchen lieber neue Übungen gegeben hatte.

Remus hatte wieder die dunkle Vorahnung, dass es um ihn gehen könnte und um seine Verwandlungen. Sirius spürte das und klopfte seinem Freund wieder auf die Schulter.

Mit einem Blick wies er ihn an sich zu beruhigen und futterte dann in Ruhe weiter.

Als keiner auf Lilys Frage reagierte machte sie einen beleidigten Ton und verabschiedete sich.

James war diesmal sogar zu müde um sie aufzuhalten oder sich gar darüber zu beschweren.

Remus ließ sich beruhigen, aber nur bis Dumbledore an ihnen vorbei ging. Er sah auch sehr übernächtigt aus wie man eindeutig erkannte. Jedoch hatte er scheinbar mehr Zeit gehabt um seine Kleidung und Haare zu richten als Professor McGonagall.

Zum Glück hatte Sirius schon fertig gegessen, sodass er sich dem jungen Werwolf widmen konnte.

„ Willst du ein wenig an die frische Luft?" fragte er ihn und er nickte.

Sie hatten eine Freistunde, deswegen ging James hinauf um sich noch mal hinzulegen und Peter folgte ihm in den Schlafsaal.

Sirius ging mit Remus hinaus um ein wenig an der kalten Luft zu schnuppern.

„ Es riecht schon nach Winter" stellte Sirius fest und reichte Remus seine Robe. Es war kalt und um den Vollmond herum waren nicht nur Remus' Nerven strapaziert und empfindlich. Sein Kreislauf war auch recht schwach und er fror viel einfacher.

So war dem Hund zwar selbst ein wenig kühl, aber der kleine Werwolf verkühlte sich nicht.

„ Danke…"

Stumm machten sie beide einen kleinen Spaziergang über das Gelände. Moony würde schon Bescheid geben, wenn er etwas brauchte. So gut kannte er ihn schon.

„ Denkst du, es hat etwas mit mir zu tun? Denkst du es gibt wegen mir Probleme?" fragte er ihn. „ Willst du meine ehrliche Meinung?" er ließ es absichtlich bedrohlich klingen. Deswegen lächelte er ihn dann auf sein schwaches nicken hin an. „ Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun hat. Denn wenn doch, dann hätten sie dich schon gerufen."

Das schien ihn dann irgendwie doch zu befriedigen und so nickte er. „ Ja du hast Recht. Ich mache mich nur wieder unnötig verrückt. Tut mir leid, Tatze."

„ Schon gut Moony. Wir sind Freunde und wenn Vollmond ist, bist du immer etwas nervös" lächelte er und führte ihn dann wieder Richtung Schule.

„Aber da du gleich Wahrsagen hast, kannst du ja in die Zukunft sehen und herausfinden, was los ist" scherzte er und nahm seine Robe wieder zurück als sie im geheizten Hogwarts ankamen.

Wortlos überging der Dunkelblonde die Worte über das Wahrsagen. Er hasste dieses Unterrichtsfach. Nicht zuletzt, weil er dort alleine mit Peter war, während James und Sirius ihren Spaß in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten.

Da sich daran aber nichts mehr ändern ließ, nahm er es hin und verabschiedete sich bevor er los ging zum Turm.

Sirius wanderte dafür zum Gemeinschaftsraum. James würde bestimmt verschlafen.

Auf dem Weg zum Turm traf Remus noch auf zwei Ravenclaw Schülerinnen. Marge und Hekate.

Beides waren sehr nette Mädchen. Man konnte sich durchaus gut mit ihnen unterhalten. Auch wenn Marge ab und an ein wenig überdreht war.

Beim Turm angekommen kletterten sie hinauf, in das schrecklich verrauchte Zimmer.

Ihre Lehrerin war sehr, sehr jung, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte sich wie ein Weihnachtsbaum zu behängen und das Turmzimmer so sehr zu vernebeln, dass man beinahe an Atemnot litt, wenn man es betrat.

Geschweige denn die schreckliche Hitze, die es hier auch noch im tiefsten Winter gab. Wie auch immer sie es schaffte die konstanten 50° zu halten, sie machte es auf jeden Fall gut.

Die Mädchen und er waren die letzen. Sogar Peter war schon da.

Er hatte ihm einen Platz freigehalten.

Remus setzte sich auf das Kissen, das für ihn bestimmt war und sah zu dem 2. Jungen, der bei ihnen saß.

„ Hallo Severus" grüßte er den blassen Slytherin und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Seine Freunde verstanden sich nicht besonders gut mit ihm. James und Sirius jedenfalls. Peter schien ihm gegenüber neutral zu sein. Er selbst hatte nichts gegen Severus.

„Hallo Remus..." kam es etwas unmotiviert zurück. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was der Slytherin von ihm hielt. Aber er sah niemals den Hass in seinen Augen, den er gegenüber Sirius und James immer in seinen Augen hatte.

Meistens konnte er nur zusehen, wenn sie ihn ärgerten. Oder er kam zu spät, um ihm zu helfen. Oft taten sie es, wenn er nicht in der Nähe war. So stand er nicht in keinem Zwiespalt, schließlich war er ein Vertrauensschüler.

Und dieses Amt lastete teilweise wirklich schwer auf seinen Schultern, vor allem wenn er an alles dachte, was die Jungs so anstellten wenn der Tag lang war. Zu viert waren sie ein gutes Team, aber James und Sirius allein waren Muskeln ohne Verstand mit vielen dummen Ideen, die sie leider auch gerne umsetzten.

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was seine beiden Pappenheimer nun gerade taten. Garten und lebende Wesen war keine sehr gute Kombination wenn er an seine Freunde dachte.

Bis jetzt hatten es aber noch alle Zauberwesen überlebt, meistens besser als die beiden selbst. Nicht selten landeten sie mit Kratzern, Verbrennungen und anderen Wunden im Krankenflügel.

Viel Gedanken konnte er sich dann doch nicht machen, da schon ihre Lehrerin hervorschwebte um ihnen wieder wertvolle Zeit ihres Lebens stehlen.

Wieso hatte er sich nur für dieses Fach eingetragen…. Warum hatte er sich nur WIEDER für dieses Fach eingetragen?

Diese Frage konnte er sich selbst wirklich nur sehr schwer beantworten, wurde dann aber abgelenkt als Trelawney zu ihrem Tisch kam um die Hausaufgaben entgegen zu nehmen.

Geschwind zog Remus seine Hausaufgaben heraus, die er natürlich sorgfältig gemacht hatte, im Gegenzug zu Severus.

Dieser brachte nur ein paar Notizen zum Vorschein.

Scheinbar hatte er noch weniger Interesse an diesem Fach als der Werwolf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich war. Aber der Slytherin überzeugte ihn scheinbar gerne von etwas anderem.

„ Mr. Snape, ich wusste, dass dieses Mal nicht viel von Ihnen kommen wird, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es nur eine dunkle Vorahung wäre. Das 2. Gesicht kann eine Strafe sein" seufzte sie theatralisch und ging zum nächsten Tisch.

„ Ich habe jedes Mal dunkle Vorahungen, wenn ich diesen Turm betrete" murmelte Severus in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und sah dann zu Remus mit einem Blick der zu fragen schien ‚habe ich das gerade wirklich laut gesagt?'

„ Ich habe auch immer diese Vorahnungen" lächelte er ihn an und folgte dann geistig wieder seiner Professorin so gut es ging. Irgendwie vergaß er nervös zu sein wegen dem Vollmond. Und er vergaß auch nervös zu sein wegen McGonagall und Dumbledore.

Er vergaß in diesem Raum auch fast zu Atmen. Jedenfalls wünschte er sich das nach jedem Atemzug aufs Neue. Wie konnte diese Frau nur in einem solchen Raum überleben?

Das war mehr als nur unmenschlich. Apropos unmenschlich. Vielleicht nahm er diesen Raum ja nur wegen seiner dunkleren Seite so stark war. Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Schließlich konnte er, außer Peter, kaum jemanden Fragen. Und der war sich nie so sicher mit seiner Meinung.

„ Hier ist es viel zu stickig" kam es auf einmal von Severus als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. Seit wann sprach der Slytherin so viel, und vor allem. Seit wann sprach er so viel in ihrer Gegenwart? Auch wenn er ihre Anwesenheit akzeptierte, war er noch nie so gesprächig gewesen.

„ Ja, viel zu stickig" stimmte Peter zu, sah sich aber gleich um, ob diese Worte auch ja nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Professorin auf sich gezogen hatte.

Er wollte nicht das nächste Opfer ihrer bösen Vorhersehungen werden.

Diese Vorhersehungen machten ihn nervös.

Genau so wie es auch Remus immer nervös machte. Er hatte Angst, dass sie es wissen konnte, herausfinden konnte. Sein Geheimnis. Würde sie es laut sagen, dann hätten seine Kollegen bestimmt Angst vor ihm.

Dann hätte er wirklich nur noch seine Freunde und würde bestimmt auch das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen verlieren.

An die weiteren Folgen wollte er gar nicht denken, denn die würde es nicht nur in der Schülerschaft geben. Auch einige Lehrer wussten von seiner ‚Krankheit'

Immer wieder quälten ihn all diese Gedanken.

Sirius war der einzige der von diesen Gedanken wusste. James und Peter kannten sie auch, wussten aber nicht wie sehr sie ihn belasteten. Das traute er sich nur einem anzuvertrauen.

Einfach, weil Sirius ihn nicht bemitleidete.

Er machte sich auch keine unnötigen Sorgen um ihn oder stellte ihm Fragen.

Bevor er dann weiter überlegen konnte stieß ihn Severus unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an, um ihn auf die Professorin aufmerksam zu machen.

Diese steuerte nämlich genau auf sie zu und wollte etwas sagen von dem er nichts wissen wollte, da war er sich sicher.

Doch genau im rechten Moment tauchte auf einmal ein Dumbledore in der Falltür auf und bekam die vollste Aufmerksamkeit von „ Sybill"

„ Sirius, hinter dir!" doch da war es schon zu spät. Als er sich umdrehte landete das Stoffsäckchen schon in seinem Gesicht.

„ Seeeeehr witzig Potter, wirklich seeeeehr witzig" murrte Sirius und hob das Stoffsächkchen auf, das in seinem Geicht gelandet war um es zurück zu pfeffern.

Obwohl James eigentlich gewarnt hätte sein müssen traf ihn das Säckchen ebenfalls mitten im Gesicht. „ Schwach Potter, wirklich schwach" - „ Ich hab dir nur einen Gefallen getan um dein Ego zu stärken. Schließlich wirfst du wie ein Mädchen" warf er dem Jüngeren vor und lief damit Gefahr Schmerzen zu ernten.

Doch Glücklichweise, für James, kam Professor Magslet gerade um die Ecke und lächelte ihre Schüler fröhlich an.

„ Einen Guten Morgen meine lieben Schüler" wünschte sie ihrer Klasse mit einer überglücklichen Geste, wie sie es immer tat.

„ Ich hoffe ihr habt alle Kapitel 4 gelesen über „die Gefahr beim Melken von Aligomoren!" Denn dieses Wissen wird euch heute sehr viel weiter helfen." Freute sie sich.

„ Hast du's gelesen?" flüsterte Sirius zwischen seinen Zähnen zu James.

„ Nein, du?" zischte dieser zurück. Irgendwie lernten beide nicht aus ihren Fehlern.

Bis heute waren sie nicht fähig Arbeit aufzuteilen, die sie nicht tun wollten.

Denn würden sie es aufteilen, würden ihnen Situationen wie die jetzige erspart bleiben.

Eher unschlüssig standen sie vor dem Aligomor und musterten das seltsame Geschöpf. Es hatte irgendwie eine Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kuh, die einen sehr schweren Unfall mit einem Alligator gehabt hatte.

Dieses Wesen lag eindeutig auf der Schattenseite der Zauberwelt.

James kramte geschwind sein Buch heraus während Sirius den fröhlichen Erklärungen ihrer Lehrerin widmete, die ihm allerdings nicht viel halfen.

„ Und?" fragte er James leicht panisch und versuchte erstmal seine Mitschüler zu kopieren.

Nachdem einer seiner Mitschüler fast in Flammen aufging ließ er dann doch erstmal die Finger von dem Aligomor.

„ hmmm da steht, dass du ihn vorsichtig unter dem Kinn kraulen sollst" las er vor, rief aber dann sofort „ STOP! Warte, falsch! Nicht! Das solltest du nur tun, wenn du dich mit ihm paaren willst" stellte er fest, so dass Sirius die Hand panisch zurück zog und James mit einem bösen Blick strafte.

„ Nächstes Mal, erst lesen, dann denken, DANN reden." Knurrte er ihn an und beobachtete dann seine etwas erfolgreicheren Mitschüler.

Hoffentlich war es ihnen diesmal eine Lehre.

So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Vor allem wenn immer er selber an den Tieren hantieren musste. James saß ja immer nur da und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie vorher umgangen hatten zu tun, während Sirius am lebendigen Objekt herumoperieren musste.

„ James.. beeil dich" knurrte er und schaffte es doch ein wenig das Wesen vor ihm zu Melken, war aber vorsichtig, weil er selber nicht wusste, wann das Ding vor ihm losging.

Noch mal wollte er seine Augenbrauen nicht verlieren. Diese Erfahrung reichte auch einmal im Leben.

„ Gib mir Zeit! Diese Dinger sind gefährlich und du sagtet ja selber ‚erst lesen, dann denken, dann reden'" atme er ihn nach. „ Machst du das um mich zu ärgern?"- „ Wenn ich dich ärgern wolle würde, würde ich dir falsche Ratschläge geben!" – „ Nein, die bekäme ich, wenn du mich umbringen wollen würdest!"

Ihre kleine Diskussion wurde jedoch von Professor Magslet unterbrochen, die nachsehen wollte wie weit sie waren und unglaublich stolz war, dass sie sch so aufteilten und um noch mal sicher zu gehen das Buch aufsuchten.

Manchmal waren sich die beiden Jungs nicht sicher. Hatten sie einfach Glück, oder war ihre Lehrerin einfach nur leichtgläubig wie ein Vanillepudding?

Wahrscheinlich war es eine gesunde Mischung aus beidem.

Magslet wollte gerade zu ihrem nächsten Schüler gehen, als eine aufgebrachte Professor McGonagall über den Rasen zu ihnen sprintete.

Alarmiert sahen beide Jungs auf und Sirius war sich doch nicht mehr so sicher, ob nicht doch etwas wegen Remus war, wenn schon Professor Magslet aufgesucht wurde.

TBC… R&R

Autors note:

Wenn euch diese FF gefällt und ihr gut englisch könnt. Würdet ihr mich vielleicht ansprechen? Ich suche dringend jemanden der mir diese FF ins englische übersetzt. Danke


	2. … I have to think twice

**From Time to Time…**

… **I have to think twice**

Titel: From time to time - I have to hink twice  
Teil: 2/x  
Autor: AlitaMacabreYoko  
Email: (spamschutz, mexx einfach weg)  
Rating: PG-13  
Thema: Harry Potter  
Zeit: Schulzeit von James, Sirius etc.  
Warnung: noch keine aber später Shonen-Ai bis Yaoi  
Pairing 1: noch keines  
Pairing 2: SSxRL /SBxRL/LExJP  
Disclaimer: Beinahe alles Chara hier sind von J.K.Rowling und gehören dementsprechend nicht mir ( siehe Profil )

„ Professor Dumbledore?" kam es verwirrt von Trewlaney, als sie sich zu dem Mann in der Falltür umdrehte.

„ Es tut mir leid, Ihren Unterricht zu stören Professor. Aber ich muss dringend mit Ihnen reden. Sie wissen bestimmt schon worüber" seine Stimme war mehr als ernst, was man bei ihrem Direktor nicht sehr häufig miterlebte.

Ein Blick zu Trewlaney reichte um festzustellen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte worüber Dumbledore sprach. Das hinderte die junge Frau allerdings nicht daran zu nicken und langsam zur Falltür zu gehen als hätte sie doch Ahnung.

Mit einem„ Oh! Natürlich." Trat sie deswegen vor die Falltür und wartete bis Dumbledore hinunter geklettert war.

„ Bitte lest euch Kapitel 5 durch, bis ich wieder da bin." Trug sie der Klasse auf und stieg dann hinunter zu Dumbledore.

„ Die hat keine Ahnung" stellte Severus fest nachdem der Haarwirbel von Frau unter der Falltür verschwunden war.

„ Vielleicht war sie nur zu konzentriert mit dem Unterricht und hat es deswegen nicht gleich gewusst!" kam es von Lily die einige Tische entfernt saß.

„ Ich muss ihm zustimmen Lily, sie hatte keine Ahnung." stimmte Remus Severus zu, worauf Lily ihre Arme verschränkte und mit einer Freundin anfing zu diskutieren, wobei natürlich heraus kam, dass Remus und Severus schrecklich falsch lagen und so und so keine Ahnung von der Welt hatten.

Beide Jungs ignorierten diese Diskussion so gut sie konnten und schlugen gemeinsam mit Peter das 5. Kapitel ihres Schulbuches auf. Remus versuchte sich auf diese Weise abzulenken. Er rief sich einfach Sirius Worte wieder in den Kopf. Wenn etwas wegen ihm war, hätte man ihn schon gerufen.

„ Wow! Stimmt das wirklich?" fragte Peter nach dem 2. Absatz über das Vorraussagen des Wetters durch die Lesung von geschnittenen Sampaguitas in dunkelblauem Schleim.

„ Ich bezweifle es ernsthaft Peter. Aber da solltest du lieber Lily fragen." grinste Remus für den das ganze nicht viel Sinn ergab. Bis jetzt hatte er in diesem Unterricht noch nichts gesehen was ernst zu nehmen war.

„ Was meinst du Severus?" das Ganze langweilte ihn und seinen Sitznachbarn ging es wohl genau so, da er schon seit guten 10 Minuten auf diesselbeSeite starrte und mit den Gedanken wo anders zu sein schien.

Deswegen reagierte der Slytherin auch nicht gleich, sondern sah erst nach einigen Sekunden auf. „ Was bitte?" – „ Was du von diesem Kapitel hältst" wiederholte er und zeigte auf das offene Buch vor ihm, da Snape noch immer nicht wusste worum es ging.

Verwirrt folgte der Schwarzhaarige Remus' Finger um die Seite mit dem Titel „ Wetter – ein lösbares Rätsel" anzusehen. Sein Blick verriet dabei, dass er vorhin wirklich durch das Buch durchgesehen hatte.

„ Achso… nicht viel….das ist alles dummes langweiliges Geschwätz…"

Severus war eindeutig nicht gerade auf eine Konversation aus, deswegen gab Remus auf und las das Kapitel weiter.

Die restliche Stunde tauchte Trewlaney nicht mehr auf, was ein schlechtes Gefühl bei den Schülern auslöste. Vor allem bei denen, die vorher Verwandlungen gehabt hatten und schon das seltsame Verhalten von McGonagall erlebt hatten.

Hogwarts war ein seltsamer Ort, was niemand bestreiten würde, aber wenigstens die Lehrer behielten normalerweise ihre eigene Art von ‚seltsam' bei, nicht wie im Moment wo alle verrückt spielten.

Das Aligomor-Problem war für James und Sirius schlagartig nicht mehr das größte Problem dem es sich zu stellen gab.

Magslet folgte McGonagall aus der Hörweite der Schüler. Sofort fing die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen an Magslet zu erzählen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Trotz Minervas ruhiger Art hätte man schon blind sein müssen um nicht zu merken, dass es um etwas Unangenehmes ging, denn sie brachte Magslet dazu etwas zu tun, was sie noch nie in ihrem Leben getan hatte, sie brachte sie dazu ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

„ Was geht hier vor?" James beobachtete besorgt die beiden Lehrerinnen.

„ Irgendwas ist passiert…" murmelte Sirius geistesabwesend bis ihm etwas einfiel

„ Denkst du, es hat etwas mit Moony zu tun?" er wartete bis James seinen Blick von Magslet gelöst hatte und stattdessen ihn ansah.

„ Ich hoffe nicht… so wie die beiden drein sehen wäre es besser wenn es nicht so wäre…" seufzte er. „ Denkst du sie würden uns mitnehmen, wenn etwas wegen Remus wäre?"

Momentan würde Remus wohl kaum mit so einer Situation klarkommen. Vor allem erinnerte er sich selbst eher selten an alles was nachts passierte, wenn er verwandelt war. Würden sie ihm fragen stellen, die er nicht beantworten konnte, würde er sich verdächtig machen.

Die Sorge um ihren Freund stieg weiter und weiter, vor allem je länger sie den Lehrerinnen zusahen. Die Lage war eindeutig ernst, das konnte man nicht verleugnen.

„ Sirius! Vorsicht!" unsanft wurde Sirius zuerst aus seinen Gedanken und dann von seinen Füßen gerissen.

Der Aligomor, den sie so vernachlässigt hatten zog wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich in dem er Sirius mit seinem Schweif im Rücken traf und dieser zu Boden fiel. Mit ein paar Grashalmen im Mund und einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck drehte Sirius sich geschwind um und sah zu dem Aligomor.

Dieser sah wiederum auf ihn herhab.

Dummerweise war der Aligomor nicht darüber erschrocken was er getan hatte. Viel mehr konnte man seinen Gesichtsaudruck als wütend bezeichnen, was nun WIRKLICH kein gutes Zeichen war.

Das hatten beide in diesem Fach schon öfter feststellen dürfen.

„ J-James? Was will dieses… ‚Ding' von mir?" fragte Sirius und krabbelte einen halben Meter zurück. „ Woher soll ich das wissen?" – „ Du hast das Buch gelesen!" – „ Ich habe es angefangen! Aber bis zum Kapitel ‚Was machen wenn der Aligomor dich fressen will' bin ich noch nicht durch" – „ Diese Dinger essen Menschen?" beide wurden immer panischer bis eine Mitschülerin aus Hufflepuff zu ihnen hinüber kam und den Aligomor hinterm Ohr kraulte.

Sofort fing das seltsame Wesen an zu schnurren und lächelte Maggie zufrieden an.

„ Ihr solltet mal anfangen eure Hausaufgaben zu machen. Irgendwann wird euch eines der magischen Geschöpfe umbringen. Und sag besser nicht ‚Ding' zu den Aligomoren, denn sie verstehen die menschliche Sprache"

„ Danke…" murmelten beide geläutert. James half Sirius auf die Beine und beide versuchten sich nun voll auf den Aligomor zu konzentrieren. Vor allem als der gleiche Schüler wie vorher, erneut in Flammen aufging und von seinem Partner gelöscht werden musste.

Gut da sie einen geduldigen Aligomor erwischt hatten.

„ Die haben ihre Hausaufgaben auch nicht gemacht" James musste grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Für den Rest der Stunde schafften sie es doch noch irgendwie genug Flüssigkeit zu Melken. Magslet musste nach der Stunde schnell weg, weswegen sie ihre Aligomoren selbst versorgen mussten, bevor sie zurück zur Schule durften.

Die Versorgung ging einfacher als das Melken und beide konnten so gleich als Erste den Weg Richtung Schloss einschlagen.

Es war Zeit nach Remus zu suchen.

Remus stieg vor Peter die Treppe hinunter und wollte eigentlich auf ihn warten, als Dumbledore auf ihn zusteuerte.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm übel. Seine Knie wurden weich und sein Herz rutschte in seine Hosentasche.

Obwohl Dumbledores Miene weich wurde als er den ängstlichen Blick des Schülers sah, beunruhigte das Remus noch viel mehr.

Wenn Dumbledore versuchte so beruhigend wie nur möglich zu sein, konnte es sich nur um eine Katastrophe handeln.

Peter kam neben ihm an und sah erst fragend zu Remus bis er Dumbledores Stimme hörte.

„ Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew - ah ja und Mr. Snape, würden Sie 3 mich vielleicht in mein Büro begleiten?" fragte er die drei jungen Herren mit einem väterlichen Lächeln.

Severus war nach Peter die Leiter hinunter geklettert und stand nun wie vom Blitz getroffen da. Keiner der Jungs wusste was der Direktor von ihnen wollte oder was geschehen war.

Obwohl einer von ihnen doch so eine gewisse Ahnung verspürte.

Mit einem mehr als mulmigen Gefühl folgten sie dem Mann durch die Gänge der Schule, die Blicke der anderen folgten dafür ihnen wie am Fuß. Peter spürte sie in seinem Nacken und zog seinen Kopf deswegen etwas zwischen seine Schultern. Severus und Remus spürten allerdings nichts. Viel zu tief waren sie in ihren Gedanken versunken um diese zu bemerken.

„ Habt ihr etwas auf dem Gewissen? Wenn ja gebe ich euch nachher gerne die Gelegenheit dieses zu erleichtern." meinte Dumbledore geradezu schon belustigt. Natürlich ging es um eine schwere Angelegenheit, aber es hatte den Anschein, dass die Jungs gar nicht so direkt etwas damit zu tun hatten wie sie es vermuteten.

Peter gluckste erschrocken und sah Dumbledore ängstlich an. „ Aber ich hab doch gar nichts angestellt!" insgeheim er hoffte gehen zu dürfen.

Lächelnd ignorierte Peter erstmal bis er meinte. „ Wenn du Angst hast bestraft zu werden kann ich dich beruhigen. Keiner von euch wird eine Strafe erhalten" er stieg mit ihnen eine weitere Treppe hinauf.

„ Das heißt, dass wir nicht mitkommen um bestraft zu werden?" fragte Peter aufgeregt während ihm bei dem herzlichen Lachen, das Dumbledore hatte, ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

Severus und Remus ging es trotzdem kein bisschen besser. Auf beiden Seelen lasteten schwere Sorgen, auch ohne die Aussicht auf eine Strafe. Schließlich wusste Remus nicht, ob es nicht doch um seine Verwandlungen ging. Was wenn etwas passiert war und er nun wo anders hin musste? Das wäre keine Strafe. Jedenfalls nicht aus der Sicht der Lehrer.

Jede Minute quälte ihn mehr und mehr und brachte neue schauerliche Ideen zum Vorschein. Dabei wurde auch jede neue abenteuerlicher als die davor.

Severus knabberte daneben an einem ganz anderen, für ihn viel schwerwiegenderem Problem.

Er hatte schon eine genauere Vorstellung von dem, was passieren würde, was man ihnen sagen würde. Doch das machte es nicht besser.

Kein Stück.

Er fragte sich nur, was die anderen damit zu tun hatten. Schließlich waren sie nicht dabei, waren nicht in seinem Haus, waren nicht beteiligt. Es war für ihn einfach unlogisch.

Severus war ein logischer Denker. Er ging den Dingen auf den Grund. Dies half ihm vor allem bei seiner Leidenschaft, für Zaubertränke. Denn nicht alles was in den Büchern stand war wirklich das Richtige. Er probierte und forschte, dachte nach und bekam bessere Wege heraus um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Neben den Zaubertränken interessierte er sich aber auch für die dunklen Künste. Leider hatte er zu denen nicht diesen unbeschränkten Zugang den er gerne gehabt hätte. Deswegen konzentrierte er sich noch so gut es ging auf die Tränke.

Seine Gedanken streiften wieder zurück zu seinem momentanen Problem.

Waren diese Gryffindors am Ende verantwortlich für alles? Waren sie schuld? Hatten sie es getan? Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen. Hätten sie etwas damit zu tun würden sie bestraft werden.

Oder wog Dumbledore sie nur in Sicherheit? Damit sie sich keine Ausreden einfallen lassen konnte?

Am liebsten hätte er sich für diese Theorien selbst geohrfeigt. Zu viele ‚Oders', zu viele Fragezeichen. Einfach zu viele Fragen.

Er musste klar denken. Bald würden sie es wissen.

Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich nur noch um Minuten.

Warum fühlte es sich dann aber doch wie Stunden an?

James und Sirius wollten sofort lossprinten um ihre Freunde zu suchen. Leider wurde dieser Plan unterbrochen und das gerade von Professor McGonagall.

„ Nicht so schnell ihr beiden." Ihre Stimme war streng und holte die paar Schritte auf, die die Jungs schon weiter gegangen waren als sie.

„Worum geht es Professor? Wir wollten los und Remus suchen…" diese Ausrede ließen die Lehrer meistens gelten. Jedenfalls die, die _davon _wussten.

„ Dabei kann ich Ihnen beiden wohl behilflich sein. Mitkommen" steif wie eh und je stapfte sie durch das Gras und raffte dabei ihre Robe etwas um nicht auf den Saum zu treten.

Es war unglaublich, dass eine so junge Frau sich bewegte wie eine alte Frau. Was hatte sie nur zu dem gemacht was sie war? Nicht dass sie unglücklich wirkte, aber sie wirkte viel zu Alt, viel zu … erwachsen.

Für beide war es nichts Neues ihrer Lehrerin in ihr Büro oder an einen anderen Ort der Schule zu folgen, vor allem wenn sie etwas angestellt hatten. Bis jetzt hatten sie aber nichts angestellt.

Nichts, an dass sie sich erinnern konnten oder als verwerflich bezeichnen konnten. Die letzten Tage waren sie wirklich brav gewesen, so wie sie es immer um den Vollmond herum waren.

Denn da brauchte Remus viel Unterstützung.

Ärger machten sie ihm genug. Den ganzen Monat durchgehend, vor allem seit er Vertrauensschüler war, bedeuteten beide noch mehr Ärger.

Es war schwer die Scherze immer auf die Zeit zu beschränken in der Remus nicht da war und so nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte.

Und obwohl er schon sehr, sehr, sehr gütig mit ihnen umging musste er wöchentlich etliche Punkte abziehen, die es galt wieder herein zu bringen. Was auch Remus tat.

Ja, Potter und Black waren in Kombination miteinander eine wahre Plage.

„ Professor? Sagen sie, worum geht es denn? Was haben wir dieses Mal verbrochen?" fragte Sirius seine Hauslehrerin auf der Hälfte des Weges und wechselte einen kurzen Blickkontakt mit James. „ Denn eigentlich waren wir in letzter Zeit sehr brav." stimmte James darauf hin zu.

„ Ich denke nicht, dass ich diejenige bin, euch das zu sagen. Professor Dumbledore wird das sehr gerne übernehmen. So viel kann ich denke ich verraten: Ihr habt keine Strafe zu erwarten"

Diese Aussage befriedigte die beiden noch nicht zu 100, aber genug um nicht weiter nachzufragen.

Trotzdem dachten sie weiter darüber nach. Es bedeutete für sie keine Strafe. Aber sie hatte davon geredet sie zu Remus zu bringen. War etwas passiert? Vielleicht sogar in dieser Stunde?

Sirius' Sorge über seinen Freund stieg ins Unermessliche und er wollte nur noch wissen was geschehen war.

Remus' war schon so lange abgespannt gewesen. Hatte das etwas mit seinem Werwolf- Sinnen zu tun? Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab, profitierte Remus durch seine haarige Seite.

Er verstand Sirius immer, auch wenn er ein Hund war. Er hörte und roch auch in menschlicher Form überdurchschnittlich gut. Das war noch nicht alles: er hatte überaus geschärfte Sinne.

Wenn etwas schlimmes passierte spürte er es meistens. Diese ganzen Ängste konnten am Ende doch nicht etwa wahr sein?

Ohne es zu merken holte Sirius auf und überholte die Lehrerin schon fast, der er eigentlich folgen sollte.

„ Sie können es wohl kaum erwarten Mr. Black..." stellte sie fest und hob eine ihrer Augenbrauen. „ Ich mache mir nur Sorgen..." murmelte er peinlich berührt und ließ sich wieder etwas zurückfallen.

Abwarten schien nun die Devise zu sein.

Und dieses Denken wurde bald belohnt

Beinahe gleichzeitig trafen die beiden Gruppen aufeinander und tauschten fragende Blicke, ob denn die anderen wussten, was hier vorging.

Severus, der sein Haupt gesenkt hatte, spürte einen Blick auf ihm brennen. Als er aufsah, sah er direkt in kalte blaugraue Augen.

Sirius machte ihn verantwortlich, für was auch immer hier geschehen war, seine Anwesenheit roch für den anderen nach Ärger. Dabei würde er selbst gern wo anders sein.

„ Schokorosinen" – hatte Dumbledore zu seinem Wasserspeier gerade wirklich ‚Schokorosinen' gesagt? Was war denn das für ein seltsames Passwort?

Dumbledore war ja schon immer en wenig ‚anders' gewesen, trotzdem achteten ihn alle. Auch Severus selbst hatte Respekt vor ihm. Er behandelte alle Schüler gleich, und doch individuell wie sie es brauchten.

Keinen bevorzugte er und war immer für alle Schüler als Ansprechpartner bereit.

Im Gänsemarsch mit Dumbledore als Anführer und McGonagall als Schlusslicht.

So ging es die Wendeltreppe hinauf bis in Dumbledores Büro.

Für Severus war es das erste Mal hier oben, die anderen 4 schienen sich jedoch schon wie zuhause zu fühlen.

Sirius und James gingen sofort zu Fawks und begrüßten den Phönix.

Für Severus war es auch das erste Mal, dass er einen richtigen Phönix sah, deswegen folgte er den beiden in einem gewissen respektvollen Abstand und beobachtete den schönen Vogel.

„ Ein Phönix..." entkam es ihm geradezu ehrfürchtig.

„ Sein Name ist Fawks." lächelte Remus Severus an, er konnte sich noch erinnern daran wie es gewesen war hier das erste Mal zu sein. Und auch das erste Mal diesen wunderschönen Vogel zu sehen.

Bis jetzt hatten sie auch das Glück gehabt Fawks immer nur in guten Zeiten kennen zu lernen.

Also weder in Zeiten vor noch nach seinem Tod.

Seine Federn die wie Feuer wirkten und dabei seinen gesamten Körper überzogen glitzerten im Licht. Nicht nur seine Ausstrahlung ließ ihn magisch erscheinen.

Insgeheim hatten sich Sirius und James nur wegen Fawks bei der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe angemeldet. Sie hofften irgendwann zum Thema Phönix zu kommen, auch wenn das diesjährige Buch leider nicht dieses Themengebiet behandelte.

Ihre Hoffnung hatten sie bis jetzt nicht aufgegeben, denn ein Jahr hatten sie noch und im Zweifelsfall würden sie Professor Magslet sicher überzeugen können einen Phönix ins Programm zu nehmen, auch wenn das nicht vorgesehen gewesen war.

Sie kannte Fawks ganz bestimmt, jeder der Lehrer kannte ihn und als Hexe mit einer besonderen Zuneigung, was magische Wesen anging, fand sie bestimmt auch gerne Zeit für so einen Vorschlag.

Leider blieb keinem von ihnen lange Zeit um den Phönix zu bewundern, da Dumbledore schon seinen Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch einnahm.

Er musste kein einziges Wort sagen, damit die Jungs sich in einem Halbkreis und mit einem demütigen und einem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck vor den Schreibtisch stellten.

Auch wenn alle schuldbewusst drein sahen, außer Snape, lagen auch Fragen in den Augen der Jungs.

„ Ich glaube, ich sollte später noch den Legilimency anwenden. So viele schuldvolle Mienen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen" lächelte Dumbledore ein wenig, winkte dann aber ab, als er die erschrockenen Gesichter vor euch sah.

„ Keine Sorge. Ich werde euch echt nicht für Dinge bestrafen, bei denen ihr nicht erwischt wurdet" garantierte er und musterte die Jungs erneut.

„ Ich nehme an ihr wisst noch nicht weshalb ihr hier seid?" fragte er und sah von Junge zu Junge.

Die 4 Marauders schüttelten den Kopf und sahen dann wie gebannt zu Severus, der sich nicht gerührt hatte, kein Stück.

„ Nun, einer von euch scheint bescheid zu wissen" stellte Dumbledore fest und wollte den Jungs keine Chance geben sich falsche Fantasien ausmalen.

„ Kennt ihr ein Mädchen Namens Lydia? Lydia Snape?"

TBC…. R&R


	3. … Things change right before my eyes

**From Time to Time…**

Titel: From time to time – things change right before my eyes  
Teil: 3/x  
Autor: AlitaMacabreYoko  
Email: (spamschutz, mexx einfach weg)  
Rating: PG-13  
Thema: Harry Potter  
Zeit: Schulzeit von James, Sirius etc.  
Warnung: noch keine aber später Shonen-Ai bis Yaoi  
Pairing 1: ansatzweise SSxRL  
Pairing 2: SBxRL/LExJP  
Disclaimer: Beinahe alles Chara hier sind von J.K.Rowling und gehören dementsprechend nicht mir ( siehe Profil )

… **Things change right before my eyes**

Die Rumtreiber sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an. Scheinbar kannte keiner dieses Mädchen.

Der Name war ihnen neu, nun ja, fast.

„ Snape? Snape so wie… Severus Snape?", erkundigte sich Sirius, nachdem er das Ganze realisiert hatte und lehnte sich dann etwas vor, um zu Severus zu sehen, der ganz ruhig geblieben war.

„Lydia ist meine Cousine….", beantwortete er die ungestellte Frage und sah langsam auf.

„ Sie ist eine der 4.Klässlerinnen aus Slytherin."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es einfach gewusst! Snape bedeutete Ärger, egal welchem Teil der Familie man angehört.

„ Was haben wir mit ihr zu tun? Keiner von uns hat sie gekannt, oder?", fragte er und suchte noch mal Bestätigung von seinen Freunden, die er auch erhielt.

„ Miss Snape hat sich vorgestern aus ihrem Haus geschlichen und ist in den verbotenen Wald gegangen. Wir wissen leider nicht, weshalb sie gegangen ist. Aber bisher ist sie nicht wieder zurückgekommen und weder die Lehrer noch Hagrid konnten sie finden.", Dumbledore redete langsam und mit klarer Stimme.

Dabei musterte er die Reaktion jedes Einzelnen genau. „ Fragt ihr euch noch immer, weshalb ich euch zu mir gebeten habe?"

Erneut berieten sich die Rumtreiber stumm, nur mit Blicken, was sie sagen sollten.

Dieses Mal sprach allerdings nicht Sirius sonder James für sie.

„ Weil wir auch draußen waren?", Auch wenn es eine Frage war, sprach er es wie eine Feststellung aus und brachte den Direktor damit zum Nicken.

Dumbledore stand gelassen von seinem Stuhl auf und ging gemächlich um seinen Schreibtisch herum zu den Rumtreibern. Severus stand unbeteiligt neben ihnen.

„ Habt ihr etwas gesehen? Oder gehört oder bemerkt?", wollte er von den Jungs wissen.

Man konnte es beinahe rattern hören, so angestrengt versuchten sich die Vier zu erinnern.

Hatten sie ein Mädchen gesehen? Einen kleinen Schatten?

Besonders Remus versuchte sich zu erinnern. Nach dem Vollmond hatte er oft Träume von dem was geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich dabei an unwichtige Dinge genau so gut, wie an die wichtigen Dinge.

Als nach fast einer Minute noch immer keiner das Wort erhob, sah Remus zuerst zu Snape und dann zu seinem Direktor. „ Ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht jedenfalls….. vielleicht erinnere ich mich später wieder."

Dumbledore sah verständnisvoll zu dem jungen Werwolf und nickte leicht.

„ Wenn ich mich an etwas erinnern sollte, werde ich natürlich alles sagen an das ich mich erinnern kann", versprach Remus. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich schuldig.

Er konnte nicht helfen, obwohl er es gerne wollte. Außerdem wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu Severus. Es tat ihm Leid. Er tat ihm Leid. Seine Cousine schien ihm viel zu bedeuten, oder bedeutet zu haben?

Nein, an so was wollte er nicht denken, auch wenn er sie nicht kannte, wollte er nicht, dass eine Mitschülerin starb.

Erst als Peter mit seiner quietschenden Stimme anfing zu sprechen, schaffte er es, diese Gedanken über tote Schülerinnen zu verbannen.

„ Ich habe kein Mädchen gesehen. Wahrscheinlich waren wir schon- AUH!" Beinahe hätte Peter sie verraten, doch da seine Freunde immer mitdachten, boxte James ihm unauffällig in die Seite und Sirius trat ihm auf den Fuß.

„ Peter hat Recht, wahrscheinlich war das zu einer anderen Zeit. Außerdem halten wir uns nicht so lange draußen auf. Wir nehmen den direkten Weg.", meldete sich Sirius nach einem leisen Räuspern. Sie hatten es mit Peter eindeutig zu gut gemeint, als sie ihn in die Mangel genommen hatten.

„ Und warum wart ihr draußen?" Man hörte die Frustration aus Severus Stimme.

Mit seinen Lieblingsfeinden stand er hier im Büro des Direktors. Seine Cousine war seit 2 Tagen wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und keiner hatte etwas getan.

Weder der dumme Halbriese hatte etwas unternommen, noch Dumbledore, noch einer der Lehrer. Alle priesen sich immer mit ihren Fächern und ihrem Können, aber wenn es dann nicht mehr um Spielereien im Unterricht ging, brachten sie nichts mehr zu Stande.

Eigentlich hatte er Trewlaney für die einzige Lehrerin gehalten, die aus Mitleid hier arbeiten durfte, aber wie es schien, gab es noch genug andere Lehrer, die nichts konnten, als von ihren Büchern ablesen. Und nun erfuhren auch noch diese schrecklichen Gryffindors davon.

Das war eine Angelegenheit des Hauses Slytherins. Er hasste es, wenn private Dinge an die Öffentlichkeit gerieten. Und diese Situation war ihm öffentlich genug, um sie unangenehm zu finden.

„ Oder habt ihr sie mitgenommen? Euch würde ich es zutrauen! Wahrscheinlich habt ihr ihr gesagt, dass sie dort etwas findet oder bekommt, wenn sie in den Wald geht! Das würde zu euch passen!", ging er auf die Vier los. Zu verlieren hatte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich nichts.

„ Was sagst du da, Snape! Warum sollten wir uns mit jemanden aus deiner Familie abgeben. Wir sind schon mit dir gestraft genug, da suchen wir noch nicht nach anderen, die mit deinem Stammbaum geschlagen sind", knurrte Sirius wütend.

Er wusste, dass Snape neidisch auf seinen Stammbaum war. Er wäre gerne ein Vollblut, vor allem dadurch, dass er in Slytherin war. Eigentlich machte sich Sirius nichts aus seinem Stammbaum, schließlich war er, als Gryffindor, eine Schande für die Familie. Aber alles, was er dazu nutzen konnte Severus zu ärgern, nutze er auch.

„ Lydia ist ein tolles Mädchen!" – doch dieses Mal reichte es den Lehrern und sie gingen zwischen die Jungs.

Dumbledore hatte sie streiten lassen, wenn man wütend war, sagte man schnell einmal die Wahrheit, einfach um den anderen zu verletzten.

Da er sich mittlerweile aber sicher war, dass die Rumtreiber nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatten, beschloss er das Ganze abzubrechen.

„ Ich denke, wir haben genug gehört … Ihr vier könnt gehen. Achtet heute Nacht ein wenig auf eure Umgebung aber bleibt dem Wald fern!"

Auf diese Anweisung hin nickten die vier und verschwanden dann einer nach dem anderen hinunter in die Gänge.

„ Hast du noch etwas auf dem Herzen?", fragte der Weißhaarige den jungen Slytherin.

Kurz überlegte er und nickte.

„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, sie zu finden? Ich meine… wie lang kann man in diesem Wald überleben? Er ist doch nicht umsonst verboten, oder?"

Severus ließ seine Verzweiflung dieses Mal zu. Vor Dumbledore störte es ihn nicht zu zeigen, wie es ihm ging. Vor ihm war es ihm nicht peinlich.

„ Ich weiß, dass du dich verantwortlich fühlst, für das, was passiert ist, aber das brauchst du nicht. Sie hat sich nachts hinaus geschlichen, dagegen konntest du nichts tun", versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu trösten und wies den Lehrern an, den Raum zu verlassen, so dass er alleine mit dem Jungen reden konnte.

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedeten sich die Lehrer und verließen den Raum auf dem gleichen Weg, den vorher die Gryffindorjungen genommen hatten.

Snape bekam nicht einmal mit, das die Lehrer gingen.

„ Ich weiß,… aber ich hätte auf sie aufpassen sollen. Meine Familie hat sich darauf verlassen. Und jetzt ist sie einfach weg. Wie kam sie nur auf diese dumme Idee….", seufzt er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Was, wenn sie jetzt… wenn ihr dort etwas passiert… sie hat zwar ihren Zauberstab mit, aber sie kann es doch nicht mit den Monstern dort drinnen aufnehmen." In den letzten Tagen hatte er mehr über den verbotenen Wald erfahren als ihm lieb war.

„ Hagrid wird heute oder morgen mit den Zentauren reden, vielleicht wissen die Bescheid." Jedenfalls hoffte der Direktor, dass sie Bescheid wussten. Sie zogen im Moment in ein neues Gebiet um, da der Winter nahte. Deswegen musste Hagrid sie erst suchen, bevor er mit ihnen sprechen konnte.

„ Und wenn sie nichts wissen? Wen fragen Sie dann? Oder warten Sie einfach, ob sie wieder von alleine hinaus findet?" – „ Severus, ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach ist, aber wir tun so viel wir können. Die Lehrer sind angewiesen sich umzusehen und die Schüler besser zu bewachen."

„ Alle Schüler, außer diese Gryffindors nicht wahr? Die dürfen hinaus? Was wenn sie"- doch nun unterbrach Dumbledore die Ausführungen des Schülers.

„ Ja, sie dürfen hinaus und du hast selbst gehört, dass sie nichts damit zu tun haben. Vertraue in der Hinsicht bitte meinem Urteil." Obwohl der alte Mann noch immer sanft dreinblickte war seine Stimme streng.

„ Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn auch du nun wieder zum Unterricht zurückkehrest. Du wirst informiert, sobald wir etwas Neues erfahren."

Unzufrieden nickte Severus und wandte sich dann zur Tür um. Heute Abend würde er es auf eigene Faust versuchen Lydia zu finden. Er kannte sie besser als alle anderen hier. Egal ob Lehrer oder Schüler.

Auch wenn er nur wenige Chancen haben würde gegen einige der Monster, musste er es versuchen. Er würde vorsichtig sein. Aber vor allem musste er etwas unternehmen.

Schon mit dem ersten Schritt die Wendeltreppe hinunter begann die Wärme zu weichen, die es in diesem Büro gab.

Er war keine richtige Wärme, die von einem Feuer ausging, mehr diese innere Wärme, die einem Hoffnung gab.

Dumbledores Büro passte sehr gut zu ihm. Denn auch er strahlte diese Wärme aus.

„ Immer dieser Snape. Immer macht er Ärger!", knurrte Sirius, während er mit den anderen zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Als Nächstes hatten sie ‚Geschichte der Zauberei'. Das wohl trockenste Fach der ganzen Schule.

„ Ich glaube nicht, dass er Ärger gemacht hat", murmelte Remus. Er war wohl der Einzige der Vier, der sich Sorgen machte um Severus und seine Cousine.

„ Ganz richtig Moony, danke das du mich erinnerst. Nicht ER, nein eine andere Snape. Ich glaube, dieser Name ist verflucht", schimpfte Sirius weiter, woraufhin James zu lachen begann. (und daraufhin auch Peter)

Remus fand das ganze allerdings weniger komisch, vor allem, da der besorgte Ton in seiner Stimme einfach überhört worden war.

„ Jetzt reicht es aber mal, Sirius! Hast du nicht gesehen wie besorgt er war?", fuhr Remus Sirius an.

„ Habt ihr das alle nicht bemerkt? Das ist kein Scherz!"

Überrascht drehten sich die drei Rumtreiber um und sahen Remus an, als hätten sie gerade einen Geist gesehen… oder doch eher einen Aligomor im Schlafrock.

„ Natürlich hab ich gesehen, dass er besorgt war", erwiderte Sirius ausnahmsweise ruhig. Er war es wirklich nicht gewohnt, dass Remus in der Weise widersprach. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um Snape ging.

Sie wussten, dass Remus der Einzige von ihnen war, der keinen Spaß daran hatte, den Slytherin zu ärgern, doch das Remus geradezu Symphatie für ihn übrig hatte, war neu und schon fast beunruhigend.

„ Dann hör auf, so einen Müll zu reden. Immer zieht ihr über ihn her, denkt ihr wirklich, dass das witzig ist? Von dir Sirius erwarte ich gar nichts anderes, aber von dir James? Nicht mal Lilys positive Wirkung hält dich von so was ab. Ich bin zwar euer Freund, aber auch ein Vertrauensschüler und ich werde das nicht länger missbrauchen für euch! Ich lass mich nicht mehr länger ausnutzen! Dauernd macht ihr Blödsinn und nachher heißt es nur ‚Remus macht das schon wieder'!"

Immer weiter steigerte sich der Werwolf in seine Wut hinein und war schon kurz davor davon zu stürmen. Ein falsches Wort würde genügen und sie würden ihn bis Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Sirius wog ab, ob er nun seine Wut an ihm auslassen oder ob er liberal sein sollte. Er entschied sich für das Letztere. „ Remus, es tut mir leid. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint", versuchte er ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„ Natürlich! Du hast das nicht so gemeint. GERADE du!", obwohl Remus noch wütend wirkte, nahm er die Geste an und setzte langsam den Weg mit seinen Freunden zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort.

James und Sirius wussten, dass sie den Bogen dieses Mal überspannt hatten. Natürlich war Remus emotional im Moment sehr labil, aber diesen Frust hatte er schon länger.

Zwar hatte Remus noch nie einen solchen Auftritt hingelegt, doch er äußerte sich schon mehrmals in diese Richtung hin. Die nächste Zeit sollten die Beiden es deswegen ruhiger angehen lassen. Einfach warten, bis es Remus besser ging und vor allem bis es ihm erneut nichts ausmachte, dass sie beide sich so benahmen.

Bei dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen, krochen James und Peter voraus, als Remus ihnen folgen wollte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn zurück hielt.

Fragend sah er sich um und wurde von Sirius graublauen Augen gefangen.

„ Was ist?", fragte er ihn leise.

„ Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich geschimpft habe, Severus kann wirklich nichts dafür, dass wir vorgeladen wurden", murmelte er schuldbewusst.

Er wollte nicht mit ihm streiten und vor allem wollte er sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber dem Werwolf loswerden.

Und es funktionierte. Remus fing an zu lächeln und nickte. „ Danke! Ich wäre so und so nicht lange böse gewesen. Du weist, dass ich immer etwas emotional bin wenn… naja du weißt schon" – „ Ja, weiß ich. Und deswegen tut es mir besonders Leid, ich werd versuchen, sensibler zu sein." – „ Du und sensibel? Sirius, hör' auf mir Angst zu machen. Sonst bekomm ich heute Nacht kein Auge zu!" – „ Bekommst du doch so und so nicht" lachte der Ältere und schob Remus dann geschickt hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Langsam trottete Snape durch die Gänge zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. Heute Abend, nach dem Essen würde er sie suchen gehen.

Sein Entschluss wurde immer klarer und die Planung wurde konkreter.

Es sollte möglich sein, den Wald jeden Tag etwas weiter abzusuchen.

Da sie ihren Zauberstab mit sich trug, sollte sie fähig sein sich zu ernähren. Ganz bestimmt hatte sie sich nur verirrt. Wenn er sie fand, würde er sie geschwind heimbringen, dann wäre alles wieder beim Alten.

Er hasste Veränderungen. Er hasste sie wie die Pest. Bis jetzt war noch nie irgend etwas Gutes heraus gekommen.

Der Unterricht verging leider nicht so schnell wie erwartet, doch das ließ ihn nur positiver denken, schließlich bedeutete das mehr Zeit um nachzudenken, wie er heute Abend agieren würde.

Gedanklich ging er die ganze Strecke schon zum 4. Mal ab und ertappte sich dabei, sogar einen Umweg zu gehen auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, nur um den Weg wirklich zu testen.

Das Ganze war narrensicher. Wenn er Lydia auch noch finden sollte, würde dieser Tag einfach perfekt enden.

Etwas verspätet beim Abendessen angekommen, aß er dieses Mal ungewöhnlich viel. Normalerweise aß er nur die Hälfte von dem, was jeder normale Junge seines Alters aß, doch er war der Meinung für den heutigen Abend Stärkung zu brauchen und packte sich auch noch etwas ein für die Nacht. Das konnte er dann entweder Lydia geben oder selbst essen, falls er Hunger bekam.

Sogar seinen Mitschülern fiel mittlerweile auf, dass er viel lebhafter war als sonst. Er wirkte nicht so in sich vergraben, sondern vielmehr aufgeregt. Vorfreude hatte man bis jetzt nur sehr selten gesehen, meistens vor Zaubertrank Überprüfungen, oder vor DADA Tests.

Keiner seiner Mitschüler sprach ihn deswegen an oder dachte auch nur daran ihn anzusprechen, wegen so etwas. Wahrscheinlich plane er irgendetwas für den nächsten Unterricht, oder freute sich auf die Hausaufgaben.

Im Allgemeinen hielt man den jungen Snape einfach nur für seltsam. Er trug in seiner Freizeit immer schwarz und an ihm wirkte sogar die Schuluniform dunkler. Wäre er nicht so introvertiert, dann wäre er ein Paradebeispiel für einen Slytherin. Aber genau durch diesen einen Makel hatte er sich unbeliebt gemacht und nie jemanden gefunden. Er war immer der etwas Zurückhaltende gewesen.

Seine Noten waren nicht schlecht, aber er war auch kein Streber, bis auf die Fächer die ihn wirklich interessierten.

Aber keiner von ihnen hatte ihn zu seinem Feind erklärt. Sie standen ihm gegenüber einfach neutral und einige halfen ihm gegen die Rumtreiber, allerdings ging es dann dabei mehr um den Zusammenhalt zwischen Slytherins und den Kampf gegen Gryffindors, als darum Severus zu unterstützen.

Deswegen waren James und Sirius schon so schlau gewesen und achteten darauf, wer in seiner Nähe stand, wenn sie Dinge planten.

Die Rumtreiber waren allesamt müde, was ihnen leider nichts half. Es war Vollmondzeit. Bald ging die Sonne unter und damit der Vollmond auf.

Deswegen mussten sie sich beeilen.

Geschwind gingen sie den Weg hinunter zu den Länderein. Obwohl sie ihn schon so oft gegangen waren, war es trotzdem noch nicht Routine. Die Lehrer wussten nur bedingt von ihren Aktivitäten und es war besser, wenn man sie nicht erwischte.

So konnten auch keine Fragen gestellt werden.

An der frischen Luft angekommen, sah Remus zur untergehenden Sonne.

Wahrscheinlich war er der einzige Mensch auf diesem Planeten, der den Sonnenuntergang hasste. Egal welchen.

Natürlich, sie wirkten bestimmt romantisch, wenn man jemanden liebte. Doch als Werwolf war das nur einer der Vorboten der Verwandlung.

Seinen Freunden gegenüber war er wirklich dankbar. Sie waren übermüdet und erschöpft, aber sie halfen ihm weiterhin. Es war viel mehr als er jemals erwarten konnte von ihnen. Mehr als er verlangen konnte.

Sirius führte sie an, und Remus bildete das Schlusslicht, da er wieder mal in Gedanken war.

An das hatten sich die anderen schon gewohnt.

Doch dieses Mal war etwas anders an ihrer kleinen Reise zu der Weide.

Dieses Mal waren sie nicht zu 5. Aber Remus war der Einzige, der das bemerkte. Deswegen blieb er stehen und sah hinüber zum Wald, hinüber zu dem Jungen ganz in schwarz.

„ Hey.. Leute,.. ich muss mal kurz, bin gleich wieder da", rief der seinen Freunden zu und lief in Richtung verbotenen Wald.

Dort war er nämlich gerade verschwunden, der junge Slytherin.

Was suchte er nur in diesem Wald und noch dazu um diese Zeit? War er verrückt? Wenigstens war er nicht mehr zu sehen für die anderen.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum Remus dort hin ging, was er dort wollte.

Und er musste sich beeilen um Snape aufzuhalten, wenn die Sonne unterging und die Verwandlung anfing, wäre der Wald ihr geringstes Problem

„Severus?", rief er, als er bei den Bäumen ankam und betrat den Wald. Er spürte die Gefahr, die er ausstrahlte, konnte sie förmlich riechen.

Severus musste er nicht riechen, der befand sich trotz der Bäume noch in Sichtweite und drehte sich auch gleich überrascht um, nachdem er seinen Namen gehört hatte.

„ Lupin? Was machst du hier?"; fragte er, machte aber keine Anstalten um auf ihn zuzugehen.

„ Das könnte ich dich auch fragen! Es ist viel zu gefährlich um diese Zeit hier in diesem Wald." – „ 1. habe ich dich zuerst gefragt und 2. geht dich das gar nichts an. Wo sind deine Freunde, kommen die gleich um mich auf einem der Bäume zu hängen?" Scheinbar war das Ego seines Gegenübers noch verletzt von der Unterhaltung in Dumbledors Büro.

„ Sie sind… egal, nein werden sie nicht. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich hier mache. Ich kann dich nur bitten, nicht das zu machen was du vorhast. Ich hab nicht viel Zeit …",

bat er ihn und konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihn nicht überreden musste.

„ Und was wenn ich ‚Nein' sage?"

TBC ….. R&R

Authos' Note:

Elvo: Aligomore sind meine freie Erfindung ! Ich weiß selber nicht genau wie sie aussehen, aber wenn du willst kannst du´s gerne interpretieren. Ich weiß nur, das Grund-körpervolumen einer großen Kuh hat. Und das der Kopf keinem der beiden Tiere 100 zuzuordnen ist. Das Ding kann auf jeden Fall Feuer speichern und hat eine lange dicke Zunge. Einfach halt ein Mischmasch aus Kuh und Kroko/Galapagos Riesenleguane etc.

Und es ist so, dass, als ich Lydia ins Profil aufgenommen habe, ich dieses Kapitel schon zur Hälfte fertig hatte und ich gelgaubt hatte, es auch gleich hochladen zu können. Leider hat sich das bis jetzt verzögert gomen ne!

Dupli: du bist ne tolle Beta-leserin dankeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

ALLGEMEINE INFO

Die ersten 2 Kapitel habe ich in Herbstferien geschrieben und dieses Kapitel zur Hälfte.

Ich hab ab jetzt viele Tests und muss viel für die Schule machen, deswegen weiß ich nicht wie schnell ich updaten kann, aber es wir Updates geben!


End file.
